Starting Over
by soruen
Summary: Due to a freak accident, he had the chance to return to the point in time before everything started. Armed with ability and knowledge he did not have the first time around, would things change for the better or the worse? 噩尽岛AU


A/N: Just an idea I had about a certain Chinese novel series by a Taiwan author one day. But due to my limited Chinese vocabulary, I'm afraid the writing isn't that good, I apologize in advance!

Disclaimer: I own not the original series of "Island~End of Nightmare" nor the characters; and neither do I get anything out of writing this except my own amusement

* * *

><p>第一章 – 回到过去<p>

沈洛年恢复知觉的第一时刻，便是感到身上传来的剧烈疼痛，痛得他差点没有注意到他身在何处。他接着感到的便是除了身上的剧痛之外，他似乎正随着黏腻唾液往下滑的难受。正是久违了的差点被怀真吞下喉咙的那一刻。随着黏腻的口水不断往内滑，他也不怎么害怕，反正他知道，怀真最终还是会把自己吐出来。

对于再次亲身重温这个与怀真初次见面的难忘往事，沈洛年只觉得又好气又好笑，怎么偏偏不早一刻，也不迟一刻，就该死的回到这瞬间呢？难受的程度似乎比记忆中的更加深刻。更不要说他身上那异常的剧痛丝毫没有消减，痛得他昏天暗地，根本连一支手指头都动不了。

该死的臭狐狸，第一次没有和你计较，这次看我以后怎么和你算账，沈洛年在心理暗骂道。他转念一想，不由得还是小小的失望了一场，他还是错过了再次与凤凰相见的机会。他本来还想向凤凰抗议，让它帮怀真换灵，不然的话，换一个据说比'时间更多'还要好用的'时间更少'的选择。看来不管是哪一样，都没有机会了。

可恶的朱雀！果然和狡猾的凤凰是亲戚，说不定和那个骗子暗灵还是朋友！沈洛年想到凤凰，接着自然地想起了造成他此时此刻的灾难的罪魁祸首。

还有那可恶的实验狂敖容！

如果不是那头老龙发什么疯说要找到其余的古仙洞府，找敖欢帮忙，敖欢也不会兴致勃勃地来找他。美言是沈洛年窝在他的洞府闭关许久，需要偶尔出来探险探险，其实说实在的就是敖欢被敖容逼着一起去找古仙洞府，可那小子舍不得老婆，便把注意打到沈洛年身上！

谁知道古仙这么好找？沈洛年也不知道倒的什么霉，他本打的只是陪敖容随便乱逛的注意，敷衍一下那个实验狂，反正找不到只是常理之内的结果，怪不得他。

沈洛年心中打算随便在敖容发现的那个怪岛上绕上两三圈后，向那头老龙说没有发现便可以回家继续闭关，和精灵一起研究魔法。偏偏就让他不知不觉地闯进了古仙洞府，不知不觉地触动了机关。当他发现不对劲时，也已经是在他见到了一个应该是朱雀的大鸟残影之后，那一刻沈洛年的脑中自动出现了'以前'和'以后'两种选择。

他当时根本都还没有搞清楚发生了什么事，不过问了一句："以前？"

下一秒，疑是朱雀的深沉声音便传来了回应："如汝所愿。"

妈啦，他不过问一句就变成选好了吗？怎么这些古仙全都不听人话？沈洛年一开口就后悔了。

"竟是凤体？"谁知道不到三秒后朱雀却又发言了。"代价于汝无效…此乃天意…一切珍重。"

沈洛年根本来不及抗议，或是做任何事，一眨眼，便已穿越时空回到两百多年前初遇怀真的那一瞬间，同时也了解到朱雀的能力。竟然是时空穿越，还是一次性的！还有一个致命的缺点 - 就是穿越时空是一件非常严重违反了世界平衡的罪行，代价自然惨重。

这些古仙果真不是简单的狡猾，问的问题全都是没头没脑，不清不楚，也根本不在意当事人的意愿。沈洛年不禁苦笑，第二次的二选一，他又选错了呢。如果他选的是以后，会不会他一眨眼便穿越到了怀真闭关出来的那一刻？

要送他回到过去也不送干脆一点，早一些，他便能改变命运，迟一些，他也能省去等待仙凡两界重合的一段时间。

沈洛年脑中一边转念胡乱想，一边怀真正好改变主意将他吐出。他本想相怀真打声招呼，让她留下，奈何身上实在痛得他连开口的力气也没有，迷迷糊糊之间便昏了过去。他只隐隐记得，摔上地上之前，为了不受伤，习惯性的爆出了一层粘稠的柔决炁息包着他全身…他竟然可以使用炁息？他惊讶的呼了一声睁开眼。

白色的屋顶，柔和的灯光，自己似乎躺在床上。妈的，沈洛年不由得在心里骂了一声，看来他终究没有逃离一昏。也根本来不及和怀真说上话，这下要等到再见到她，还要好一阵子。

"洛年？"一旁传来沈商山在记忆中早已变得有些陌生的声音，沈洛年转过头，只见叔叔手上拿着一本书，在一旁的椅子上坐着，正缓缓说："你终于醒了。"

沈洛年本就不是轻易伤感的人，当年找不到沈商山，料到他已凶多吉少时，他也没有落泪。此时见到活生生的叔叔也只让沈洛年暗暗打算着这次要尽全力保着他一命的想法。

"怎么了？"在沈商山眼中的沈洛年看起来有点迷惘，见他盯着自己没有说话，以为沈洛年想不起发生了什么事，便开始解释起来。

"你摔下火山口。"沈商山说："虽然不幸中的大幸没有受什么伤，不过医生怀疑你轻微脑震荡，因为你已经昏了快五天。"

沈洛年听了不禁咂舌，怎么好像比当年昏得更久？他抬头见到沈商山正盯着他看，只好慢慢摇头说："我不记得怎么跌的…"反正说实话也没有人会相信，沈洛年也没有兴趣被当成神经病，便随口敷衍。

"可能是因为蛙仙石爆碎，把你炸下去的。"沈商山微微皱眉说："岛上一开始还有人怀疑是我们炸的…你有看到过程吗？"

"爆炸？"沈洛年微微一怔，他早就忘了当年在岛上发生的事情了，此刻听到叔叔提起，才想起怀真变成的丑陋蛙仙石以及她破石而出的事。

"没看到就算了，说不定是地震引起的。"沈商山放下书，走近说："医生说你身体应该没什么大碍，怎么昏这么久？"

"不知道。"沈洛年嘴上虽然这么说，但心里有个低，大概是穿越时空的后遗症之类的，当时他便已经痛得死去活来，身体上的负担自然不小。他微微一震，忽然想起了昏去前发生的不可思议之事。

他竟然可以运炁？到底是怎么回事？沈洛年想到他此时应该才刚被换灵，不可能会有炁，也更加不可能是他练了许久的柔决炁息。

难道…他所有的能力都还在？沈洛年想到这，不禁立刻暗暗地检查起来，也不顾叔叔沈商山还在旁边。只因为这实在是太让人难以相信的好事！如果他身上的一切能力都还在，都跟着他回到了过去，那就实在是天大的便宜，难道朱雀竟然是个好人？

沈洛年也不管叔叔似乎还在和他说话，检查起了自己身体。刚才因为刚醒而意识有些模糊，让他没有注意到他身上那微弱得可怜，但又确实存在的炁息！沈洛年大喜，也不管这炁 息弱的比低级灵妖还不如，稍微闭眼，想弄清楚自己身体的状况。

炁息不用说，竟连体内培养的吞噬道息与养炁道息也还在！

沈洛年还发现，就连他的精灵也依然跟在身旁，他心念一动，也同时感应到了正处于隐形状态的凯布利正在房间的一个角落打绕。

"洛年？！"身旁的叔叔大喊一声，将沈洛年从极度喜悦的发现中拉回现实。

"抱歉，我刚刚在想别的事。"沈洛年随便道了歉，将精神暂时放回叔叔身上。反正他已经证实了他百余年的一切修为，道行与能力都还在。炁息弱也只是因为周围的道息仍然非常的稀薄，不是什么严重的事。

"我刚说，我得在台东等剧组回来，另外找地方拍摄。"沈商山说："你要自己回板桥吗？还是要跟我去旅馆等？"

"我回去好了。"沈洛年摇了摇头，他还有大把事情得一个人弄清楚，跟在叔叔身边根本不可能办得到。

"啊，他醒了吗？"门口传来一声轻呼。两人转过头，只见一个圆脸蛋的护士小姐正推着一车药物走入，一面有点惊讶地说："沈先生怎么不通知我们？

"他刚醒。"沈商山说。

护士说："那么我去通知医生，看他有没有空过来。"

"谢谢。"沈商山说："如果洛年身体没问题的话，可以出院吧？"

"要由医生决定，我会告诉医生的。"护士微微一笑，转身往外走。沈洛年看着护士的背影，发现自己依然对不心仪的女性外表提不起兴趣的事实也不大意外了。

片刻后，圆脸护士又走了进来，一面说："医生刚好有空，一会儿就会过来，我先帮你拔点滴。"护士动作很快，三两下就拔下了点滴的针头。

沈洛年自己清楚自己的身体，在道息的作用下，不用说也知道他的身体早就复原，也不担心会需要留院。他抬起头，眼前已多了一个穿着白袍的男子。

此人正是负责的医生，他检查了片刻，又问了一堆问题，虽然他建议多观察几日，不过不只沈洛年本身坚持离开，叔叔沈商山也颇支持，医生不好坚拒，折腾了好片刻，他才宣布沈洛年可以出院。

等医生和护士离开，沈商山仔细看着沈洛年，顿了顿才说："其实多住几天也没关系。"

"我不想住院。"沈洛年摇头。身为凤体，再重的伤他也能很快痊愈，住院根本是多余的。

"那我帮你订回台北的机票，行李会帮你寄回去。"沈商山掏出皮夹，拿了几张千元钞票给沈洛年，想了想，又补了一句说："拿着坐计程车，不要小看脑震荡，多休息一阵子比较安全…也别和人打架。"

我已经有整百年没有和人类打架了。沈洛年虽然心里暗暗想，不过这件事也不好解释，只好没好气地说："知道了。"

＊

上了计程车，司机是个五十来岁的大叔，他驾驶着车子，沿滨海公路往北，向机场行驶，一面随口和沈洛年聊了几句，但他很快就发现沈洛年不大想开口，渐渐也就不说话了。

台东的人口本就不多，离市区越远，车子也越少，整条笔直的道路上，常常看不到半台其他车辆，不过沈洛年却也不觉沉闷，他满脑子都在想着要怎么样重新度过未来的两百年。光是想，就足够让他头痛的了。

所有的麻烦都要重新面对，经历一次，怕是根本还挨不到仙凡重合的那一天，他早就被烦死了。还有，他到底要怎么样和怀真解释才能让她完全相信自己呢？

沈洛年怕麻烦，说谎也是其中之一。他通常都不屑说谎，不想说的便不解释。但是此事事关重大，他恐怕不能将所有的事都糊弄过去，而最终也总会为了需要隐瞒事实说谎，所以他需要一个可以帮忙出主意的帮凶。

他想来想去，也只能想得到怀真。

就算怀真出的主意通常都不怎么好，不过有个可以帮忙想的人好过没有。而怀真自然是最佳，也是唯一的适合人选。

沈洛年能想到的另一个人自是叶玮珊，不过且不提此时两人并不认识，叶玮珊凭什么相信他？她恐怕就连四决是什么都还不知道，更不用说那些什么古仙之类的事了。她既然听不懂沈洛年的故事，那还怎么可能帮得上他的忙。

就算他破天荒地耐着性子和她一件一件从头到尾说完所有的事，一个平凡的十八岁少女又能了解多少妖怪的知识？难不成还要沈洛年每提起一样事物就佩上解释，那可比杀了他更痛苦，沈洛年可不干。

至于怀真，反正自己还知道满多怀真的秘密，他一样一样的说，就不怕她最后还不相信。大不了还可以把虬龙，穷奇，毕方还是其他妖怪一般人类不该知道的事一件一件拿来说，怀真总不能觉得他全部都是偷听来的吧？

一路往北，计程车中途似乎有停过，然后不知道司机对他说了什么，沈洛年也不在意，随便应了一声，其实注意力都集中在慢慢的将自己的思绪整顿好。又尝试了几次想将外面稀薄的道息集中到自己周围，以提升体内炁息的容量，却只成功了一下子，根本没有办法长久的持续。

妈的。沈洛年失败了几次后，不耐烦地在心理骂道。就算自己是永动机又如何？体内能够纳的炁息实在太少了，而如果不是他体内能自产道息，说不定他此刻会像其他强大的妖仙一样过得很难受。

要是有一个暗神之镜在身上就好了…沈洛年叹了一口气。他虽然能够制造镜子，却苦无原料。

诶？这么说起来，以前那小恶女狄韵曾拿过很多原料给他，最后好像…都被他扔进了自己后来请教敖欢后制作的玄界空间里了！想到这里，沈洛年一下子精神了不少。

虽然不知道自己制造的那个空间是否还在，不过他向来把空间留在了玄界带着走，此刻就连他和光灵的联系都还依旧存在，没道理空间被留在了未来吧？

虽然沈洛年想不通为何好像只有意识穿越时空的他，完整的连能力也一起回到了现在，不过既然不是坏事，那他也就不怎么理会。反正这对他来说根本就是天大的好消息，他练了那么多年的功夫，精智力，炁息，道息等等都不需要从练，不知道省下了多少麻烦。

沈洛年一直以来都不是一个擅长思考的人，对于未知的事，想不通就不去想。都已经发生了，他也没有任何可以改变现状的能力，再怎么努力想恐怕都没有用，还会让自己头痛，便索性不管了。

沈洛年苦于还在外面，不能召唤属于他的玄界之门来看看是否还在，又把该弄清楚的事想了个七七八八，上了飞机后便很干脆的看起报纸，打算重新熟悉熟悉一下高科技的时代。否则他已脱离这个年代太久，很容易闹笑话。

他随手翻了翻空姐拿来的报纸，对证了一下日期，发现离开学只剩两个星期后又开始头疼了。对于一个本来就对学业没有兴趣，离开学校已久，又深知学业将会对他的未来根本没有一点用处的人来说，要他回去上课是一件非常痛苦的事情。

要他每天准时地上下课，读书、交作业、应付考试。光是想，沈洛年心理便已经万分不愿意了。不过如果他不去上课的话，恐怕会惹出很多不必要的注意力和麻烦…离四二九大劫世界大乱的那一刻还有九个多月呢。只要政府依然存在的这时，沈洛年除非销声匿迹住到山里去，那他便得当一个守法的好公民。

住到山里去虽然是一个挺不错的想法，不过叔叔沈商山的生活大概也会因他的消失而受到干扰。沈洛年最讨厌的就是因为自己而给身边的人添麻烦，所以那是行不通的。

时间就在他烦恼着一大堆有的没有的问题当中很快就过去了，下了飞机后一路返回位于板桥的住家的那段旅程对沈洛年来说也在一眨眼间消失。

直到他反应过来，他已站在自己家门口了。总算待到他独自一人的时刻了，沈洛年精神一振，避入房间后开始了他没日没夜的修炼。

他的玄界空间果然依然和他连接着，沈洛年当下花费了一小段时间将门唤出，钻井去取了两个制造镜子的原料出来。一个他自己要用，一个自然是打算送给怀真。只不过不知道改造后的镜子随便放着会不会吸引不必要的注意力，似乎不妥当。

沈洛年想了想，虽然得不出结论，却最后决定只先改造了自己佩戴的那一个，将另一个镜子原料扔在了房间的角落，等怀真到来后再取。原本他自是可以等怀真寻来后再开门取，只不过他发现在道息不足的环境下开门是在太久太麻烦了，便索性一起将怀真的份也拿出来，省得他浪费时间和力气再开一次门。

戴上了镜子后就是不一样！一面慢慢引回炁息，沈洛年一面高兴的拍拍肚子。习惯了体内充满炁息的日子后，忽然间少掉了还真是有点不适应。

这还得多谢小恶女那时拿了那么多原料给他啊。后来山洞里东西多了，沈洛年制造了属于自己的玄界空间后便将平常不必要的东西扔进去，否则现在根本不可能过得这么舒服。

想起小恶女，沈洛年虽然有一丝怀念，不过他清楚知道他是不可能再回到熟悉的未来了，便也没有太多感伤。打从他被朱雀扔入过去，在过去张开眼的那一刹那起，'过去'便成为他的'现在'，而他原本的'未来'则变成他一个人的过去，从此只变成他遥远且不真实的记忆。

他清醒的那一刻起，一切皆已改变，所有在'未来'中的人、事、物全已消失在这时空中，不复存在。

不干，不舍，伤心，生气都少不了。偏偏沈洛年的性子淡薄，既然已经发生，既然所有的一切都已成定局不能再改，既然知道已经来不及后悔，便也只有接受。痛苦也好，日子还是得照过，那不如早早接受，接受之后，便是淡忘。

反正只要活下去，活到下一个未来，终究能再相见。

在原本的未来中，离他打败暗灵后，已过了百余年。虽然他还未等到怀真破关的那一日便已被朱雀送回来了现在，但他那百余年的修为依旧还在身上，百多年的修行没有浪费掉，已经是一件颇让人欣慰的事了。

一百年对一个普通人是个不短的时间，大概就是一辈子了。总算朱雀还有一点人性，没有废掉他的道行。沈洛年光是想，要再修个一百年，就感到厌烦。重活已够累，他可没耐心重练，那样的话，还不如找一个山洞隐居，避开所有事算了。

他怕麻烦，以前什么都不知道就被扯进麻烦里。这次他可是有了经验，要避开麻烦还不容易？

反正以他现在的实力，天仙也不怕，何况是连低灵妖兽都没有的现在？沈洛年想到这里，越想越有道理。现在根本就没有什么伤得了他的事情。他应该要做的，只需要努力引炁，让自己昏迷时因为没有镜子，周围道息又微弱的缘故散光的炁再次引满就好了。

在未来，修炼了百多年后沈洛年早已完全仙化，又身为凤灵，体内能纳的炁的量非同小可，早就能媲美天仙。沈洛年这时开始引炁，没日没夜足足引了将近一个星期，都没有满，到最后却是他自己先不耐烦了。

既然短时间内怎么引都引不满，沈洛年便也就不急了。他体内的炁息量虽然只有半满，却也不容小观，足以让他在这道息量还少得可怜的世界称霸的了。他就不信此刻的凡界除了怀真还会有其他妖仙还是天仙，而没有镜子的怀真炁息有限，这时恐怕也打不过他。

想到这，沈洛年便也就不再急着引炁了。他将开学前还剩下的一点时间，分别花在到处走走，用用电器产品，怀念怀念高科技和繁华的人类城市。到了晚上也将睡觉换成冥想，和精灵交流，有空才随便引一下子炁。无聊时让凯布利恢复七彩琉璃的样子在他周围飞舞，逗逗它，日子倒也不是很难过。

叔叔沈商山，这些日子来并没回来过，只拨过两次电话，而让沈洛年比较头痛的就只是他就读的私立西地高中，在两个星期前已经开学这件事。

对他来说，上学、放学、读书、考试，这种枯燥的无聊事早已成为了遥远的记忆，要他忽然间再次适应起这种约束重重的日子颇有些难度。何况过了百余年，沈洛年习惯了自由自在，想干什么就干什么的生活，要他一下子改掉也实在不容易。

唯一能做的，也只是咬紧牙关到学校去露个脸，上课时发呆冥想。只要不要尽量不去引起什么麻烦，或是老师的注意力，混日子倒也不是太难。好在不知是否打了多年的妖怪后，沈洛年对于和脆弱的普通人打架已没有任何兴趣，暂时没有惹祸上身。

也有好几次，他在校园中感应到了叶玮珊和赖一心两人超级微弱的炁息。

他们身上那若有若无，比低灵妖兽还要微弱七分的炁息，更是让沈洛年失去告诉他们任何事情的心情。告诉他们以后，以他们那微薄的力量连当初打一只像那白狼的低灵妖兽都有困难，他们又能做什么？帮他是不用指望（他又没有什么有要让人帮忙的难题），倒是需要担心他们扯后腿（扯着他，去救人）还差不多，沈洛年尤其不想再领教赖一心那种英雄气概一次。

只是每当他感应到他们那两股有些陌生，弱到可怜的炁息，沈洛年心里不免要感慨一番。他偶尔也会冒出一股想去偷看他们的冲动。赖一心百年变化不多倒也罢了，但叶玮珊那个他以为早已只能存在于他记忆中的十八岁身影却是在他脑海中不断盘旋，想挥也挥不掉。

当年他一睡百年清醒后，叶玮珊变成了一个有着熟悉外表的陌生人。而她后来那诸多身为上位者的行为举止也让沈洛年心凉不已，失去了当初对她的那丝情愫。沈洛年不止一次想过，再次遇见记忆中的她时，会否重新对她动情。

要去找她吗？见到了面能够说什么呢？沈洛年本就不是容易和别人混熟的个性，当年也是白宗的众人倒贴粘上他，他们才会成为朋友。这次要换他去缠上他们吗？沈洛年光是想，便感到一阵恶寒。

还是算了，一切顺其自然。他从以前开始便没有那个兴趣和耐性去和别人打交道，现在依然没有，以后大概也不可能会有。他更没有和白宗众人有着不顾一切都要再相识一场的交情，会和他们再认识一次也好，不会也罢，就让一切随缘。

就像他和怀真的缘分，沈洛年也不打算去强求。现在的怀真连他的名字都不知道，更不用说爱他。和怀真多年未见，他也不知道自己是否还爱她。反正就算不爱，他还是很喜欢怀真，如果她因此不必遇上情劫而能伴他长久一点倒是不错。

接下来便是等怀真寻上门来了…沈洛年并非忽然变得很有耐性，也不是一开始就打算慢慢等待。只不过世界那么大，他又不能在到处都是人的城市里光明正大的飞来飞去又不被看到，找人实在有一定的困难。既然知道怀真最后必定会来找他，自己又没有办法提前去找人，便只有一边等，一边混日子。


End file.
